


Memories

by MahaliaPride (orphan_account)



Series: The Memories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Burning house, Doctors, Fire, Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Murder, Nightmares, Psychotic Mind, Rabid Dog - Freeform, Thief, homeless characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: What would you do if suddenly you woke up with no memories? Eli doesn't know what to do either but he can only remember a single word. Problem is, he doesn't know how this word is affiliated with him. Or rather, who the person called "Luca" is.





	1. Who is Luca?

_Eli_

The warm sand filled the gaps in between my toes, the glistening water splashed cold on my feet and the sky was an awe-inspiring auburn, but beneath all that was a darker secret. The sand became sharp rocks, the sea became a stinging negative temperature that burned your skin away and the sky,oh the sky was filled with fire and ashes then I heard a growl behind me. Then some one screams...

My right arm was covered in blood and I cursed under my breath. What was I doing? What ever it was I couldn't remember. I felt a sudden throbbing in my feet, they were scarred and red raw. I must have been running and whatever I was running from it had caught up to me, leaving me with a memento of our get-together.

A tight feeling clasped around my chest, my stomach knotted, a lump formed in my throat and my breathing was shallow. I hadn't eaten in… it was so long ago I couldn't even remember, I didn't know where I was, why I was left on a beach,why I was bleeding or running for that matter, why my first memory was light, and my second was pain. The one thing I did remember was Luca. Just that one word. I didn't know if that was my name or some one I knew but I'd stick with it.

I was sure to fall unconscious. I was sleep deprived and starving- well that was an understatement. My body felt frail and weak, my skin thinner than paper by now. My stomach made a deafening roar and I slung my legs over a rickety bed inside the abandoned house I had found late the previous night. My hair wasn't brushed but it fell perfectly like I had washed it, maybe I had. I don't think I'd remember either way. My deep sapphire like eyes peered outside to see every one steer clear of this house and get on with their lives; as if I wasn't even here, suffering, by myself.

Outside it was sunny and happy. Inside dark and gloomy, why? Because someone was toying with me. I found a fresh pair of clothes hung on the creaky widow pane and in the cold and stale kitchen was a platter of warm bread, jam, scones and fruits. Something caught my attention. I glimpse at a black backpack under the table, a note was attached to it.

I read the note it said" Just thought you needed a little help considering you know what feels like to be left alone. I'm sure a million questions are rushing though your head but the main one is probably "who am I" so i'll tell you, you're Eli whose family I murdered but you wouldn't know who they are. Find Luca. Come after me. You get your memories. Win-win, right?" I dropped the note and it drifted to the floor. One memory came though my head- Luca my best friend.

Was he hurt? Had this person gotten to him before I would? I started to grab the door handle leading outside when I heard a sudden crack. My vision went blurry and I couldn't grasp my consciousness. I felt myself drifting into a dark, black hole deeper than space itself then the hole turning to white.My eyes flicked open.My head felt light. My hand moved towards my head when my fingers became cold and damp with a red liquid.Blood.

I groaned and turned onto my side, my voice cracking. After I blinked a few times I saw a figure above me. I focused on the person until I could vaguely make out his features: sandy, choppy blond hair and lush, impervious green eyes. I was so out of it his voice was like a whisper though he was probably talking sternly 'what were you doing in my house?' his voice was very airy hard to make out. He was actually talking… to me. 

'Huh?' I managed to say after a while of trying to process everything. The boys eyes widened and he actually said my name 'Eli?' Saying it almost as a question. Did I know him? Maybe because he seemed to know me 'Luca?' I croaked. He was almost crying by now 'I'm sorry I had no idea you were alive but seeing some one in my house I freaked...' He probably saw the question in my face. I didn't feel any better- I was losing to much blood, and without hesitation I drifted into another slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight and key details for later parts.

A light breeze woke me and I was no longer in a dark cold place but a free light meadow. I saw the same person who was talking to me so I ran towards him.I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The ground underneath me started to turn to dust and split into pieces but I kept running but that boy just frowned and drifted away from me. Either the ground was breaking faster or I was slowing down. I didn't want to fall into the darkness catching up to me grabbing at my feet, dragging me-they won and I couldn't pull my leg free; like the darkness was eating it away slowly, getting slower and slower; more painful every second it chipped away my flesh.

I woke up breaking into a cold sweat. The boy he looked like… Luca only his hair was lighter than Luca's. People who stress receive lighter hair. At that moment he walked in carrying bandages and I realised I was on the same bed on was on earlier that morning. The boy dropped the bandages and broke into a sprint almost toppling me over. My shoulder became wet with his tears and I had to ask 'Hey are you okay?' He rose his head and just stared at me. He pushed his head into my shoulder and kept crying. Being around him made me happy for the first time- like ever. He was Luca. I couldn't feel safe, happy,comforted and sad around some one I just met for the second time. I closed my hot arms around his back 'There, there...'I empathised. I could feel him jolt with surprise and raise head to look at me. I decide to speak 'Hey are you…Luca?' It felt like a silly question asking him even though I was sure he was. He nodded his head in response then went limp.

I checked his pulse. Asleep. I switched places with him and went to the kitchen to collect all my stuff- yes the stuff that the person left. I slipped on the new clothes and threw the backpack, well on my back... My hand reached for the door handle but guilt lurched it back. I couldn't leave with out telling Luca where I was going so I wrote a new note and attached it to the old one. My note read "Luca it was nice meeting you again. Sorry I didn't know who you where at first but all the information of why I've left (by the time you read this) is on the note below. Oh you were the only thing I remembered so you must of been special to me. I can't remember our childhood so sorry if I… caused you trouble".

I had a hard time writing that last sentence but it had to be done. One way or another. By the door was a bat covered in blood. He hit me with a bat. I thought. Oh what great friends we must of been because you can only hit the bestest of friends with a baseball bat, he must of been _real_ special. I turned the door handle as guilt was no longer in my thoughts. Amongst all the clothes was a watch so it was roughly 8:00pm. I was starting to just love the dark.


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca POV

Luca

My eyes were stinging like crazy. I guess I was crying more than I thought. The room I was in was a mess: bandages sprawled all over the floor and blood. Eli's blood. That's right were was Eli? This was the bed I hauled him up the stairs after I realised who I had hit. Jeez I thought I killed my only friend. I recounted all the events over in my head until I reached the conclusion of: why was I where Eli should be? Unless he was somewhere else. I dragged my feet though out the house until I saw two notes on the table. One from Eli and one from " yours sincerely" I read Eli's note then the next. 

My heart plummeted. So he had no idea who I was when he looked at me. That explained the look he gave me before he fell unconscious again. But I was disturbed by the older note. Eli must of read it and probably doubted himself. He couldn't remember anything about his life, friends, family or me. But then he did. He got his memories back without knowing why someone broke him mentally and scarred him physically. He wouldn't know how we even became friends. I remember it clearly. 

**Flashback**

It was my third year in high-school and I was returning home when I was caught. 'Hey give us your money kid!' A delinquent harassed me. I just huddled up against the alleyway wall they pushed me up against. 'Yeah or we'll have to snatch it from you!' Another chuckled. The last bully added 'Yeah we hate it when we have to steal from wimps like you!!' A shadow as fast as lightning kicked them each in the soft spot and said 'It's scum like you that I hate having to put in place!' All the bullies whimpered and scampered out in an odd walk. I was speechless, just standing there gaping. Then what happened next led to a friendship. 

His face broke out into a smile and he said in a loving tone 'Are you alright sir?' We were about the same age if not he was older but he treated me with respect. He looked pretty surprised until I realised it was because I was crying. He walked over towards me and gave me a warm hug. He acted childish when it came to good acts but it was enough to make me smile. 'Well I have to be going or my schedule will delay. Nice meeting you sir.' He said waving the last I saw of him that day was his eyes and that's all I remembered that day.

When i got home I flicked the TV onto the news. The lady on the channel spoke with the lastest news ' Danielle Aston here on 9 news. Today at around 2:30pm the Devon household was set alight burning to the ground. All inside of the house died leaving only Elijah Devon who was at school alive.' I sat there sipping a glass of sprite I got when a picture of the nice boy who saved me appeared on the screen. My sprite went everywhere, and I grabbed my coat bursting out the door.

I couldn't find his house but I might of if I had listened to the coordinates they give every time a major event happens. Man I was stupid. Later that day I saw "Elijah" walking back and I didn't know what to do but looking at him he clearly needed help. His blue eyes that I loved were soulless, staring into the distance. 'Hey!' He nearly jumped when I called out to him 'Do you want to come over to my house? Because you saved me yesterday?' I quickly added. He must of had that resilience to be able to look stoic infront of others because he smiled and said 'Sure.'

Slowly day after day we became the best of friends and the glimmer returned to his eyes. I let him stay at my house and he almost forgot about the fire incident until we got a note I read it aloud to Eli."Don't be getting all chummy or happy now just because you have forgotten mentally about the fire- your body never forgets physically"

Later that night Eli and I had to run away from the house. My family burned as the house burned with them. We ran down the neighbourhood and reached the beach. We heard snarling and the last sentence from the note we received being said over and over. Eli was separated from me that night. I thought that person who was aiming to kill us had fulfilled half of his objective. That's why I was in an abandoned house thinking that Eli was the man who tried to kill him.

**Flashback End**


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Luca's POV

I tried finding something in the whole house but I couldn't find any traces of where Eli could of gone. Zip. Zilch . Nil. Rien. Zero. He wouldn't leave me. Okay actually he would. He couldn't remember me and if he couldn't I had to remember that. If he was out there where did he think of starting? He was physically strong but like I thought before he could be broken with memories. I was going after him.

Okay after 3 hours of searching and asking pedestrians I had nothing- again. So I thought " if I was a tired person with no memories after someone I didn't even know where would I go?" Easier said than done... Maybe... I grabbed the old note and yep in the bottom right corner was an address but... It was the address of Eli's old house.

I was sprinting like mad now that I knew where he would be. It was obvious. What would happen if all the memories came back to him. In one quick, overwhelming wave of emotion. He would kill himself. If the killer didn't get to him first. I lost my footing momentarily and scraped my left calf. I might of been dumb but I at least knew that if you move when you have a wound your blood moves faster inside you.

It was dark- real dark. By the time Eli's prepped and rebuilt house appeared on the horizon, my left calf gave a swift, spry, brutal jolt and I winced but I kept running. I had to. Even if it meant dying. An ear piercing scream ran throughout the night and a piece inside me broke. My eyes might of been the colour of rubies because if Eli was inside his own house he was being burned alive.

I ran into the smoke and past the burning embers. His house still had the mess from before so it was hard to get around. I breathed in a few mouthfuls of smoke and I started to find it harder to breath. Ahead of me was a boy crumpled up on the floor. Eli. I ran towards him. The ends of his hair was cinged, he had almost stopped breathing and his tshirt was torn open. I had no hope of getting out unless I left him and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the longest fanfiction that I may ever post. But we will see! This fanfic is half completed.


End file.
